The Magic of Pickup Lines
by Misuto6927
Summary: Sometimes they work, but more often than not, it doesn't. Let's see how it works in the world of D. Gray Man
1. Meet Lavi

I will work on this series. o u o"

This is meant to be a short 3 chapter thing. :'D

* * *

><p>"Well, this is Allen, and Kanda! And guys, this is (YN). She's one of our newest exorcists!" Lenalee motioned for you to sit down, smiling.

You nodded shyly, setting down your plate of food and sitting down. Allen managed to swallow the colossal amount of food in his mouth and smiled at you. "(Y/N), it's nice to meet you."

You nodded again, with a smile this time. "It's nice to meet you guys too."

Kanda gave you the barest incline of his head. Lenalee sighed. "Don't worry, (Y/N), he's always like that~"

You laughed. "It's okay."

Just then, Lavi walked by and caught sight of you. He stared for a long time, causing you to blush. Before you could ask what was wrong, Lavi let out a triumphant "Striiiiike~!"

You blinked. And blinked again.

…

… Huh?

Looking around, you saw Lenalee and Allen sweatdropping, and Kanda leaving the table with a visible dark aura and an irk mark.

You didn't know whether or not to laugh at Kanda, but a certain redhead's sudden close proximity quickly got your attention.

You let out a soft, startled yelp.

Lavi grinned widely. "So…" he began.

Allen readied himself for idiocy.

Lavi's grin grew wider.

Lenalee's lips twitched into a smile as she prepared for something corny.

"… Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?" Lavi finished, beaming.

You blushed, but was spared replying when Bookman Panda!Kick'd him across the cafeteria. He collided into Kanda's back, and you winced, watching Kanda's dark aura (if possible) become darker.

Kanda growled. "Get off me, you idiot rabbit!"

Lavi did. "Uhm… Don't get angry, Yuu-chaaaan~", he said, casually offering him his lunch (which, somehow, survived the kick)

A million irk marks filled the air around Kanda.

"Eh… Yuu-chan?"

Chaos ensued in the background while Bookman apologized for "that idiot" [Lavi]. You giggled, cocking your head to dodge a flying meatball. Lavi ran by again, after the meatball, chased by a demonic Kanda brandishing Mugen.

"It's okay, Bookman-san~ I think he's sorta cute!"

Lavi popped up, grinning. "So it _did _have to take me passing by again!"

…

Allen groaned as Lavi escaped Kanda again. "Great. Now you've given him encouragement."

* * *

><p>(Authors's little corner~ ;D)<p>

Moral #1:

Pick up lines are sometimes just so faaaaaaaail~

Moral #2:

Do not call Yuu, Yuu.

:D See what I did th-

-is Mugen'd-


	2. Acquaint with Lavi

Happy Thanksgiving guys~ ;) Even though I'm sort of late… Heh… .

I'm totally stuffed. On mostly pie. . Pie is goooood, guys. –nods- I'll probably gain a million pounds, but whatever. My mom claims I'm a twig anyway. T . T

… And I hope your Thanksgiving was full of fun, love, and pie! :3

* * *

><p>You listlessly stared out of the window in your room, thoughts wandering.<p>

It's such a nice day, people in The Order were really interesting, the food here is awwwwesome, Lavi's cute-

… You mentally smacked yourself for the last one.

Said redhead occupied most of your thoughts, but you were determined to play it off as just nothing.

Lenalee looked up from the book she was reading to give you a smile. "What're you thinking about, (Y/N)?"

You started. "U-uhm… Wha- Nothing!"

Lenalee laughed softly. "Really. What do you think of Lavi?"

_Fight that blush, dammit. _"He's… erm… i-interesting."

She gave you a look. "Hm."

"Whaaaat?"

"Nothing~"

You tried sounding matter-of-fact. "Well. He doesn't know my name, anyway."

"He will." She assured you, smiling sweetly. You blinked.

_Well, didn't _that_ sound stalkerish?_ "I'm… gonna walk around. For fresh air. Uhm… maybe I'll stop by the cafeteria." _And so you'd stop asking me about that guy. T . T_

**~ A few minutes later .:.:. In a Random Hallway...~**

Well this sucked… You were lost. How that was possible, you'd never know. Maybe your direction sense was just… _pretty_ lacking. You, however, blamed the hallways for looking too much alike.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Wait!"

Mentally, you cheered. Whoever it was would have more direction sense than you, right? You turned, and your eyes widened. "L-Lavi-san?"

Lavi grinned. "No need for the "-san"! And also, more importantly, I never got your name yesterday!"

"A-Ah! I'm (Y-Y/N). (L/N), (Y/N)."

Lavi looked genuinely confused for a moment. You noticed. "Lavi?"

Lavi sounded dead serious when he replied. "I'm sorry; I just thought it was Aphrodite."

You blinked, and then blushed. Okay, so the compliment was overdone… but it was still sweet! Not quite sure how to reply, you responded, uncertainly, "Thank you…?"

Lavi smiled cheerily. "Honest mistake!" He paused, looking around and noticing you were in a pretty random place (quite near his room, actually...). "... Where were you going anyway?"

You blushed, embarrassed. "Nowhere in particular really… uhm…"

"…Lost?"

"…" You practically heard the disbelief and amusement.

Lavi's single emerald eye seemed to glint as he took your silence as a yes. He grabbed your hand. "Well, I'll show you around, then!"

Your blush grew deeper as you allowed yourself to be led around by the enthusiastic redhead. His hands were somewhat gentle, and felt nice wrapped around yours.

And...

So what if Lenalee had already shown you around?


End file.
